


Dimension Hopping

by Egrassey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Hell, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egrassey/pseuds/Egrassey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackenzie is a typical college girl trying to find her way in life. All of that changed as soon as she was transported into a dimension where her favorite TV show Supernatural was a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday

It was a Monday afternoon in early June and I was hanging out with my friend Morgan. We had both been at college all year and finally had some time to catch up with each other. I had finished my junior year and she had finished her sophomore. We talked for a while about what our schools were like and what we think our future is going to be like. Eventually we got bored, went on a walk down my very small street, and talked about our favorite TV show.

“No but really, Destiel has to happen! Like I need it to be canon!” Morgan said

“Morgan you forget that the writers hate us. I doubt they’re going to-…what the hell is that?” I said pointing off into the woods. There was a strange light, an orb white light that seemed to glow.

“I don’t know…” she replied looking very curious.

So naturally we had to check it out. We went into the woods to investigate and that’s when I blacked out.

When I woke up I was I couldn’t see anything. I stood up and tried to figure out where the hell I was, but I couldn’t make out anything in the dark.

I heard a rustling and then a light snapped on and I saw about 2 seconds of a strange room before I was pinned to the floor with a something pressed against my neck, it felt like a knife. It was probably a knife. So naturally my life started to flash before my eyes.

I was looking to the left and I saw Morgan in sort of the same predicament except she was pinned against a wall by some guy with a really nice back.

“Morgan...” I said in a nervous voice.

“Who are you two and how did you get in here?” A familiar voice above me demanded.

I looked up and couldn’t believe my eyes. It was Sam Winchester. I couldn’t breathe for a minute. Something really messed up happened to us. This really isn’t possible.

“Mackenzie,” I hear Morgan say, “I’m being pinned to the wall by Dean Winchester. This is like my life goal.”

“How the hell do you know my name?” Dean demanded

“Dean” Sam said pulling the knife off my neck, “Dean they’re just girls”

“Hey!” I said, partially offended.

Sam got off me, took my hand, and helped me to my feet. I was deep in thought trying to make sense of everything when a splash of water hit my face. I spat out the little that was in my mouth.

“I’m not a demon.” Morgan and I said at the same time. I looked over to see her face covered in water too.

“Well you clearly know us and our process so you know what comes next.” Sam said taking out a silver knife.

I was instantly on the opposite end of the room from him half hyperventilating.

“Hell no.” I said, “I don’t do well with pain so if you want a screaming girl on your hands by all means continue.”

“Really, afraid of a silver knife. You got something to hide or are you just a three year old?” Dean said advancing on me.

“NO I JUST DON’T LIKE BLOOD!” I said running away from Dean.

He ran after me, and he was a lot faster then I was. He grabbed me around the waist with one arm and pulled me over to Sam saying:

“It’ll only hurt for a second.”

“Yeah that’s what everyon-”

I was cut off by Dean’s hand covering my mouth. Sam took my arm and cut into it, probably as gently as he could, with the knife and it hurt like fucking hell. I screamed a little against Dean’s hand. When I stopped he took it away, Sam put a bandana against my arm to stop the bleeding

“Son of a fucking bitch that fucking hurt, assholes!!” I said to them. They looked puzzled for a minute like they didn’t think I’d ever swear. That all ended when we heard the bathroom door close and lock.

“Uhh…. Morgan” I said loudly

“There’s no way in hell that’s happening, Kenz. No way in hell.” She said.

“God you two are such girls.” Dean said walking to the bathroom door.

“Just don’t break the door, okay Dean, we don’t have the money to fix it.” Sam said.

Dean got out his lock pick and easily opened the door. Morgan screamed, but it was soon cut off by Dean’s hand and she was dragged out and over to Sam. He steadily cut into her arm and she screamed and thrashed dramatically. I’m glad I didn’t see what I looked like when they did it to me.

After they bandaged her up Dean let go of her and she said to me:

“You know, I see this on the show all the time and it always looks like it doesn’t hurt.”

“Yeah that’s what happens when it’s a TV show and it isn’t real.” I replied rolling my eyes at her.

“Wait what” Dean and Sam said together.

They sat us both down on one of the beds in the room then pulled up two chairs. Dean sat in his backwards holding his gun; I guess he didn’t trust us. Sam sat normally but he leaned forward a bit and rested his elbows on his knees.

“Okay,” Sam started, “ So from what I gather your names are Morgan and Mackenzie.” We nodded. “ So how did you get here?”

“Well,” I said, “ Okay so here’s what happened, we’re from a small town called Seabrook. We were hanging out and taking a walk down my street when we saw a weird orb light thing. So, we decided to walk up and see what it was then we ended up here.”

“Okay so how do you know who we are?” Dean asked

“Um well,” Morgan started, “I think that the light sent us to a parallel dimension, yours, because where we are from you two are actors in a TV show called Supernatural. Basically in it you drive around the country in a 67 Chevy Impala and gank monsters.”

“Wow Morgan, Be more subtle.” I said sarcastically.

Dean did that adorable thing where like rubs his chin in frustration or confusion or whatever and said:

“Wow. I did not see that one coming. Stalkers, stalkers I saw coming. But schizophrenia that’s a little out of my pay grade.”

“We aren’t schizophrenic, you ass. We just aren’t from here.” I said

“And why don’t I believe you.” Dean said leaning closer looking all adorable and menacing.

“Well because you don’t have an open mind.” I replied, “Sammy does.” I said looking at Sam he clearly believed us. “ Unfortunately we know you both way to well.” I leaned towards Morgan and said, “What do you think, based on Sam’s hair and what they’re wearing I’d say season 3… maybe early season 4.”

All of sudden Sam was intensely staring into my eyes. He looked so sad, so desperate. Then he said:

“So you know about Dean. Do you know how to save him?”

“Sammy stop.” Dean said looking at his brother

“Shit. Season three; it had to be season three. We couldn’t have come here later on. Jesus Christ.” I said partially to myself.

I saw tears starting to form in Morgan’s eyes. She was staring directly at Dean.

“Morgan, no. We can’t, not here, this is real now.” I said and she started to calm down.

“Can you please just answer me, Mackenzie?” Sam said.

“I can’t tell you, I can’t change the story. But I can tell you that in the end, no matter the circumstances, you two will always find each other.” I said reassuringly.

“Alright” Dean said standing up, clearly done with the conversation. “Now how are we going to get you two home?”

“Well that’s an easy one.” I said watching Dean as he started to pace around the room.

“Really?” Sam said in that disbelieving Sammy way.

“Yeah don’t you see? It’s all about you two, and what case your working on.” Morgan said, Dean stopped pacing and stared at her. We could basically hear the gears moving in Sam and Dean’s head. It was so early on in the series, it was kind of cute how dumb they were. “Let me guess,” She said, “You are working on a case where people are mysteriously disappearing and you can’t figure out why”

“Well… Uh… yeah how did you know?” Sam said, he sounded kind of surprised.

“We’re experts.” I said, “ So what info do you guys have so far?”

“No offense,” Dean said pacing around again, “But I don’t think two 12 year old girls can help.”

“Technically speaking,” I said, “we know a shit ton more then both of you combined. You’re lucky to have us. And we aren’t 12…”

Dean, looking unimpressed said, “Yeah, like what.”

I leaped off the bed, trying to be as dramatic as possible, and got right up in his face. I was kind of on my toes though ‘cause he is a lot taller in person… But nevertheless I said menacingly:

“Honey I’ve see things that would make current you cry like a baby, I’ve seen monsters that you couldn’t even dream of fighting, especially now.”

“I think you’re lying little girl.” Dean said towering over me, “You haven’t given us any proof.”

“ Fine.” I said taking a breath, “A while ago you took a case for a friend, Cassie. You loved her, she was your first love, and you still do love her. People were being killed in car accidents by what seemed to be a ghost monster truck, possessed by a guy named Cyrus who was Cassie’s mothers Ex.” I could see the life basically draining from Dean’s face. “Sam took a guess on how to get rid of it. You led it to where an old church once stood, one that Cyrus burned down killing some girls that were in Sunday school. You waited there for the truck, and as it crossed the place where the door once stood it vanished, forever.”

“Wow… I think just Cassie part would have done it.” Morgan said as I walked to sit back down.

“Yeah I’m a bit of an overachiever.” I said as Dean sat back down.

He took a deep shaky breath and said, “Okay I believe you. It’s crazy and impossible, but I believe you.”

“Yeah me too.” Sam said, “But it’s two in the morning. I think we could all use a little sleep.”

We decided that was a good idea. Dean said he’d take the couch so Morgan and I could take his bed, Sam slept on the other.

In the morning, around 5:30, Dean woke us all up. I was pissed because it was way to early to be up. Morgan didn’t look so happy either. But anyway we all piled into the Impala and to go get breakfast. I made a joke about wanting to drive and Dean gave me a look that pretty much read “over my dead body.”

When we got to the breakfast place we sat down in a booth. Sam sat next to me and Dean sat next to Morgan. This place looked way to familiar… that’s when it dawned on me

“Mystery spot.” I said

“What?” all three of them said looking at me.

“Kenzi. Please tell me you’re joking.” Morgan said.

“Morgan, look around.” She did.

“Well, shit.”

“Hey tweedle dee and tweedle dum, wanna include us in the conversation?” Dean said.

“I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?” I asked.

“The good news.” Sam said.

“I know what we’re hunting.” I said

“Well what is it?” Dean said.

“The trickster. He uh… tricked you. You didn’t really kill him you only thought you did.” I replied.

“And the bad news.” Dean said

“We may have a bit of trouble keeping you alive today Dean…” I said. Panic flooded Sam and Dean’s eyes, “But you’ll be okay I swear.”

“If I die how will I be okay?!” Dean demanded.

“It’s impossible to explain.”

Morgan, since she was sitting next to him, took his hand and looked into his eyes.

“We’ll keep you safe, don’t worry.” she said. Based on the look he gave her I think he believed it.

“We do have a big problem though.” They all looked at me as I spoke, “The trickster should be here… but he isn’t. So we really need to get Dean back to the motel ASAP.”

We all left and piled back into the Impala and slowly stared to drive back to the motel when the inevitable happened. The impala was hit on the driver’s side by a huge truck. I blacked out.

When I woke up… I think only like one minute had passed. I heard Sam yelling Deans name, I looked over to see him dead. Then I looked at Morgan and her lifeless eyes stared back at me. I started to cry.

♫  **Heat of the moment**  ♫

“Rise and shine sleepy heads!” Dean yelled as he pulled on his boots. It was about 5:30 in the morning. We all rolled out of bed, Sam looked really confused.

“Wow.” Sam exclaimed, “Man I just had the weirdest dream.”

“Really? Clowns or midgets?”  Morgan and Dean said together. Dean just stared at her, puzzled.

“Yeah, uh, Sammy that wasn’t really a dream… the trickster’s here and he kinda put us in a time loop.” I said. We didn’t have time for subtle.

“Like groundhog day?” Morgan and Dean said together, again.

“Will you stop that?” Dean said, “Now look, Mackenzie, that’s crazy like-”

“Dingo ate my baby crazy?” I said

“How did you know I was gonna say that?”

“Because I know everything you’re going to say Dean.”

“Right you’re a mind reader” Dean and I said together. He looked really confused again.

“Dean I think she’s right” Sam said “ Last night my dream was about Tuesday and the trickster and you-” he cut off there.

“Wait…” Morgan said, “ Did I die yesterday…”

“…Yeah… sorry.” I replied.

Sam and I broke down the whole story for them. Morgan was not surprised at all; Dean on the other hand thought we were crazy.

So Sam and I left them in the motel while we went to get breakfast for all of us. We took the Impala and drove into town.

“So… Mackenzie what do you do in your… uh… dimension.” Sam asked awkwardly. I started laughing.

“Well I’m in college, it’ll be my senior year next year. Then after that I’m hopefully going to get a job in the film industry.” I answered.

“What happens if you get stuck here?” I was a little shocked by his question.

“I… uh… I don’t know. Maybe start over…maybe just get a job and hope for the best.”

“You can stay with us if you need to, just until you get on your feet of course.” He said looking at me.

“Thanks Sam.”

He just smiled as me as we parked and got breakfast.

The ride back was nice. We talked about a few pieces of our lives. I told him about my family and my hometown. We talked about what books we like to read and what movies we like to watch. We talked about music and school and everything really.

We got back to the motel and I was just about to open the door when Sam grabbed my hand and stopped me.

“Wait I, uh… want to tell you something.” He said

“What is it Sam?” I asked.

He didn’t say anything back he just smiled. The hand that was on my wrist dropped as he took a step closer to me, he dropped the bag of food he was holding and brought both hands up to cradle my face. He slowly bent down, giving me time to back away if I wanted to. His lips brushed against mine as we heard a crash from inside the door.

♫  **Heat of the moment**  ♫

I woke with a start.

“Rise and shine sleepyheads” Dean yelled as he pulled on his boots.

“Dammit,” Sam said, “my dream was just getting good.” He said smiling at me. I blushed in response.

So basically we had to break everything down for Morgan and Dean again. It was a very annoying process. But we made it through. It’s very hard to convince Dean about something he doesn’t want to believe.

We decided to spit up and search for the trickster.

“Alright I suggest we put one doomed soul with one not doomed soul. I’ll go with Dean, Sam you look after Morgan.” I said. Sam looked disappointed.

Dean and I found bupkiss. We checked the diner, the gas station and just about everywhere that sold any kind of candy. He kept asking me questions that I couldn’t answer.

“Is Sammy gonna be okay, you know after I die?”

“Dean I can’t tell you what the future holds it’s dangerous.” I replied, “Just stop worrying and please just stop asking!”

“Alright, alright fine.” He said dropping the conversation. “So how many times have you dreamed about this happening?”

“What?” I asked confused.

“You know, living your favorite TV show.”

“Dreamed? I wouldn’t say I dreamed about it but I mean, I’ve thought about it. Being a badass hunter. Cracking a few beers with Sam and Dean.” I smiled, “God, I don’t think I’d survive 5 minutes of what you guys do.”

“Well, you never know till you try. You’re not doing so bad right now.”

“Ah, yes. Kenzi survives the brutal game of hide and seek with the infamous trickster!” I said dramatically, Dean laughed.

“Touché.” He replied.

We met up a couple of blocks away from the motel.

“You guys find anything?” Dean asked as we walked up to them.

“Nada.” Morgan replied.

“Okay. We should get back to the hotel before a meteor falls from the sky.” I said.

“Agreed.” Morgan replied.

On the way back we saw two guys running out of a store, they were holding guns and they shot at us. Dean and Morgan fell. I quickly ran to her side but by the time I got there it was too late. She was dead.

♫  **Heat of the moment**  ♫

“Rise and shine sleepyheads.” Dean yelled as he pulled on his boots.

“Shit.” Sam and I said together.

So we broke the whole story down for them AGAIN. Dingo ate my baby crazy and all that stuff. Then we just sat and thought about what we did wrong. We checked everywhere for the trickster and we just cant find him.

“Wait a minute,” I said, everyone looked over at me, and “we didn’t check the mystery spot, did we. It’s the one place we wouldn’t think to find him.”

“Alright sounds like a plan.” Dean said standing up and getting the keys, “Let’s go.”

“Wait! Sam should drive… he’s not on the tricksters hit list. Don’t even try to argue cuz you know I’m right.” I said.

Dean glared at me for a minute, but he gave up the keys and Sam drove us to the mystery spot.

We walked in the door armed and ready for anything. We snuck our way through the stupid house rolling our eyes as we went and quickly found the office. I opened the door carefully and quietly. I saw a bunch of candy wrappers on the desk next to a strange old-ish man. I ran up to him, spun his chair around and pressed the stake against his chest. Sam, Dean and Morgan followed close behind.

“Hello Trickster.” I said as morphed back into his more pleasing form.

“Well, you found me. Took you four boneheads long enough.” He said.

“Take me and Sam out of our time loop now before I rip your throat out.” I said angrily.

“Sam and I. Not ‘me and Sam’. And who would you two lovely ladies be.”

“You should know.” Morgan said behind me, “Your crazy messed up magic brought us here!”

“Yeah added to the list of demands, send the girls home.” Dean said.

“Oh wow, Girls from another dimension. Interesting.” He said as he studied us.

“Yes. And that makes us dangerous. We know who you really are trickster. And don’t think for a minute that we won’t tell Sam and Dean. Now. Take us out of the time loop.”

“Wait who the hell is he?!” Sam and Dean said together. I was about to tell them when the trickster stopped me.

“Okay. Okay!” He snapped his fingers “There your out. Happy now. I just need you to step off so I can get a portal open alright?”

I took a step back glaring at him.

“Fine.” I said then I walked over to Sam’s side, “Don’t even think about asking who he is cuz I won’t tell you a thing. You’ll find out when you’re supposed to!”

“Alright.” He said putting his hands up, “I, uh… I guess this is it, isn’t it.” He said turning to me. “I think I’m going to miss you.”

“Oh, you will, I know” I smiled, “And you’re gonna be okay don’t worry.”

I felt Sam’s hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. His hand came up and turned my face towards his and his lips instantly connected with mine. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

We broke away and I took a look around the room. Morgan was standing close to the trickster making sure he wasn’t pulling any funny business. I made eye contact with Dean, and then it dawned on me. I didn’t want to leave. But then:

“All right small females time to go.” The trickster said.

The next thing I know I was being shoved through a portal and I blacked out.

Then I woke up back in my own bed at home.

“Well, back to reality I guess.” But I had a gut feeling that this wasn’t the end.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Mackenzie do if Sam, Dean, and Cas showed up at work six years after traveling to her dimension? 
> 
> The next chapter should be up next week or earlier.

An alarm clock wakes me up at 4:00 am, as it does every morning. I stretch out on my tiny bed and reach for my glasses on the table next to me before I go to take a quick shower. 

My trailer is a little small but I really don’t mind. With the job I have, my living arrangements are worth it.

I grab a granola bar and a water before heading out to wake up the actors.

“Jared!” I yell banging on his door. “Get your ass out of bed.”

Jared answered the door a second later, his hair still messy from sleeping.

“Take a shower. You need to be in makeup in an hour.” I said then walked over to Jensen’s trailer to wake him up, then went to wake up Misha.

I have to admit, it’s a little strange to work on the set for a show that you visited in an alternate dimension. But that was years ago. Plus it’s a great job to have and I have a lot of fun doing it.

I originally wanted to be a cameraperson, but somehow ended up being the Directors personal slave. Basically I get Bob coffee, food, and actors and get paid way too much for the little amount of work I do. 

Everyday after filming is done I go to the gym for mixed martial arts lessons. Well I used to, now I just go to practice with some people who used to take the class with me.

I was standing at the edge of the mat watching two people fight when I sensed something behind me.

I acted quickly, spinning around and knocking his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground, landing hard on his back. I straddled his waist ad pinned his arms next to either side of his head.

“Come on John,” I said smiling, “We haven’t even started yet and I’m already kicking your ass.”

“Maybe I just like it when you’re on top of me.” He replied grinning.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss my boyfriend sweetly. I jumped to my feet and helped John to his so we could get our gear on and start our practice.

We squared up in the middle of the mat in a defensive position. As usually John make the first move, a right hook that I easily dodge. I swing back with my right arm catching him in the ribs. The hit doesn’t really faze him.

“Babe I told you to stop using that move first I always see it coming.” I said as we circled each other.

“That’s the point, do something predictable to make the person think they have the upper hand until-“ 

John swung with his left, catching me in the jaw, knocking me sideways. It hurt a bit but I quickly recovered and kicked him in the chest. He fell, but quickly regained his stance and charged. He caught me around the waist, making us both fall to the ground. I tried to twist us in mid air so I would be on top but we both ended up on our sides. John acted quickly grabbing my arms and pinning them to the mat as he scrambled to pin down my body with his.

“I win babe.” He smiled and kissed me.

“Yeah first time in two weeks.” I replied mockingly when we broke away, “Good to know you’re learning something. Now help me up.”

John gave me a hand, and pulled me to my feet just as I heard my phone ring in my bag. I ran to grab it, in case it was Bob. It wasn’t.

“Hello?” I said into the phone.

“Hey Kenzi.” I heard my friend Alex say excitedly.

“Hey! Wow I haven’t heard for you in like 5 months!! What are you up to?” 

“Nothing, I was actually calling to tell you that I got a job at Vancouver general. I just moved into my new apartment today. Do you want to get dinner and catch up, say tomorrow night?” She replied

“Hell fucking yeah I do!” I said, “Wanna go to the steakhouse we went to last time you came to visit.”

“Yeah sure. Is seven good?” Alex asked

“Seven’s great. See you then.”

“Bye!”

I hung up as John wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed me on the cheek. I signed and turned in his arms putting my arms around his shoulders and letting my forehead fall against his.

“What do you say to a long bubble bath at my place.” John asked sweetly

“I’d say that makes you the best boyfriend ever.” I said then kissed him briefly.

I woke the next morning in John’s bed to the sound of my phone ringing. I sleepily rolled over to answer it.

“Hello.” I said half-asleep.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU NOT ON MY SET RIGHT NOW.” I hear Bob yell into the phone.

“Crap.” I said glancing at the clock. It was 7:45 am. “I swear to god I’ll be there in less than five.” 

I hung up and flew out of bed. I got dressed as fast as I possibly could and tried to fix my hair. 

“Babe?” John said just waking up.

“I’m late! I’m so fucking late and I’m in deep shit!” I said running around looking for my shoes.

“Hey whoa, calm down.” John said sitting up and grabbing me as I passed him. “Look at me.” I did. I probably looked half out of my mind. “Nothing is going to happen. Bob couldn’t survive without you. So breathe for me. Your shoe is at the foot of the bed.” He pulled me close and kissed me. “I love you.”

I took a deep breath and said. “I love you too.”

I walked to the end of the bed grabbed my shoe, and put in on.

“Bye babe.” I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out the door.

When I got to set everything was a mess. Jared was still in bed. Misha was god knows where, probably looking for me. Jensen was the only one who had it together and he was trying to calm down Bob.

Time for me to get to work and luckily I’m great at fixing terrible situations. 

First, I dragged Jared out of bed. 

“That’s it. I’m making you get an alarm clock!! I am not your mother. Don’t even shower just get in makeup and your costume and get the fuck to the set now.” I said

“Yes ma’am.” Jared replied, a little terrified of me now.

Next thing on my list was Misha. Easiest way to find him, just call him.

“Mackenzie, you didn’t wake us up today and you haven’t answered any of my calls.” He said in a panic when he answered.

“Had a late night with the boyfriend. Just get on set now. And if you’re not in hair and makeup, do that first.”

Within twenty minutes I had everything in place and filming started. Jensen had calmed down Bob so all I needed to do was bring him a coffee and beg forgiveness. 

Unfortunately, that day, filming wasn’t going so well. There was a thunderstorm passing over and that was messing with our sound. Plus the electricity in the air was messing with the cameras. But we filmed as much as we possibly could.

We were filming a very simple scene where Dean, Sam, and Cas all got flung against a wall by some big macho demon. We had done a couple takes that came out well, but there was one that was ruined when a crash of thunder messed up the sound guy.

When the boys got down off the wall they looked a bit shocked. Then the thunder crashed again and they ran for the door. I looked at Bob, wondering what to do.

“Well, go get them.” He said

So I ran after them as fast as I could and opened the door to go outside.

“Jensen, Jared, Misha!” I yelled before I realized that they were leaning against the side of the building having an intense conversation.

“Guys come on, cut the shit. We aren’t done filming.” I said.

Jared just looked puzzled. Then his eyes went wide and he said, “Mackenzie?!” before running at me and crushing me in a hug.

“Um… Jared… Are you okay?” I said pushing him off and taking a few steps back.

“Jared?” He looked confused again, “Mackenzie it’s me. It’s Sam.”

“Yeah and Dean.” Jensen said gruffly, “This is our buddy Cas. He’s an angel.”

“Ha-ha very funny guys.” I said rolling my eyes, “Bob is going to kill me if you don’t get your asses inside and finish what we have to do today. So lets go.” I started walking back to the door.

“Damn she’s still a firecracker.” Jensen said.

I sighed and put my forehead on the door vividly imagining punching Jensen in his way too pretty face.

“Dean she doesn’t remember us.” Jared replied sadly.

“I do not understand.” Misha said in his Castiel voice, “Who is the female?”

I turned around to scream at them for messing with me like this but Jared cut me off before I could get a word out.

“I told you about her Cas. She was the one who helped us out when Gabriel put me in a time loop.”

My mouth dropped open. I hadn’t told anyone about Tuesday. Only Morgan knew, and she had never come to visit me on set.

“Dude, I think you broke her.” Jensen, I mean Dean said.

“You three cannot fucking be here.” I said.

“Yeah you’re telling me. But here we are. And here you are, still looking sexy.” Dean said back.

“Shut up.” I said quickly, “Jar- S- You.” I said pointing at Sam, “When we went to go get breakfast in the impala what did you ask me.”

Sam started to walk towards me while saying. “I asked you two questions. I asked you what you did in your dimension. You said you were in college. And I asked you what you would do it you got stuck here. You said you’d stay with me, with us.” He stopped once he was in my personal space, I couldn’t move. “We kissed before you left. The last time I saw your face… you looked like you didn’t want to leave.”

“Holy fucking shit.” I breathed. “Fuck this is bad. Fuck fuck fuck.” 

I needed a plan. I needed something to tell Bob. I needed to fix this.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t fucking move.” I said as I turned and ran in the door.

I told Bob the guys had food poisoning and told him to check and see if it was our food. That should keep him and his people occupied.

I took the boys to my trailer and had them all sit down. They watched me as I paced back and forth in the little space provided.

“Fucking shit.” I muttered, “How the hell am I supposed to get you three back!” I threw my hands up in frustration. “God only knows what happened to Jensen, Jared, and Misha.” I started walking faster, my voice getting louder and more hysteric, “I mean, they could be in your dimension! They could be in trouble. Somebody could think they’re you and could be trying to kill them! They’re actors not hunters. They could die!”

I fell to the ground put my hands on the side of my face, and started hyperventilating.

“I’m not so good with human emotions but I believe Mackenzie is feeling distressed.” Cas said.

“Not helping Cas.” Dean said squatting in front of me and taking my hands off my face. “Now look we need you to calm down. We can fix all this but we need you in your right mind. Now breathe deep.”

Looking into Dean’s green eyes I tried to match my breathing to his. That calmed me down a lot and I was finally able to think.

“Okay. Okay we can figure this-“ I got cut off by my phone buzzing in my pocket.

“Hello?” I said getting up as I answered the call.

“Kenzi are you okay? You aren’t at the gym.” John said.

“Oh! Babe, I’m so sorry.” I noticed two pairs of eyes snap in my direction. “I’ve uh- been dealing with some really sick actors and couldn’t make it today. I’m sorry I should have called.”

“It’s fine sweetie. Do you want to get dinner tonight?” He asked.

“Tonight?” I replied, “Baby didn’t I tell you I’m going out with a friend?”

“Oh… No you forgot to mention that. It’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow right?” He asked sounding very disappointed.

“Yeah of course.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said and then hung up. I disregarded the expressions on Dean and Sam’s faces and said “Sorry guys, we have a dinner date to get to.”

I was sitting at a table with Sam, Dean, and Cas trying to figure out how to explain this all to Alex. I still wasn’t prepared when she walked in the door.

She looked surprised and excited when she saw who I brought with me. Even though she didn’t know that they weren’t who they appeared to be.

“Hey Kenzi!” She said as I got up to hug her, “You didn’t tell me you were bringing the boys along. Hey guys!” There was a chorus of hellos when we sat down.

“Alex,” I said hesitantly, “we need to have a weird conversation.”

“Kenzi when was that last time any of our conversations were normal?” Alex asked humorously. 

“This is a different kind of weird…”

“Oh?”

So I told her about Tuesday and the trickster and everything. Normally someone would send me to the nuthouse if they heard what I was saying, but Alex isn’t normal. Alex has been my best friend for my whole life. There was no way she wouldn’t trust me.

“Jesus Christ Kenzi. Why the fuck didn’t you tell me this already!” Alex said more pissed off then shocked.

“Alex that is really not important right now.”

“Don’t you ever say that inter-dimensional travel isn’t important!” She replied.

“You’re right. Next time inter-dimensional happens, I’ll tell you.” I paused for dramatic effect, “Oh by the way, meet Sam, Dean, and Cas. The traveled here inter-dimensionally… I didn’t mention that part right?”

Alex looked like she stopped breathing. She just stared wide-eyed at the boys.

“Why does everyone have that reaction to us? Are we really that famous?” Dean asked me.

“Alex!” I snapped my fingers in front of her face, ignoring Dean’s comment, “Focus, we need your help.”

She looked at me. “My- my help? What?”

“Yes you. I need you to help me figure out how these guys got here, and more importantly how to get them back.”

“I’ll do what I can but, I’m a nurse. Dude, how the hell is a nurse supposed to get them back?”

“You are an amazing researcher and super fucking smart you got this.” I gave her a pleading look.

“You’re our only hope Alex.” Sam said

“Don’t be dramatic, Sammy.” Dean replied

“Guys, please stop.” I said

“Okay.” Alex said ignoring them, “Give me 48 hours and I’ll see what I can do.”

“You are my savior.” I said.

“You owe me for this one.”

“Next three marvel movies that come out I’ll buy your tickets and we’ll go to the midnight premiers.”

“Deal.”

The rest of dinner was pretty normal. We got Cas talking about heaven and what it was like before everyone up there went crazy. Sam and Dean told us about their weird family holiday times. It was pretty amusing.

We got back to our trailers around 10 pm. I showed the boys where they were staying before going to my own trailer and passing out.


	3. The Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came earlier than expected!! Enjoy

I woke up to my alarm at 4 am, took a shower, grabbed some breakfast, and headed out the door before I remembered what happened yesterday. Sam, Dean, and Cas have replaced Jared, Jensen, and Misha and they need to film scenes today. My career is over.

I decided to do the only thing I thought would work. I woke up the boys and took them to get breakfast.

“Guys… I need you to do some acting today.” Dean choked on the food in his mouth and Sam went wide-eyed.

“Mackenzie,” Dean said after swallowing his food, “we are hunters. We can’t act.”

“Come on it’ll be easy, all you have to do it say the lines that way you would say them as yourselves.”

“I did tech. I did tech because I was such a bad actor that they couldn’t even cast me as a tree.” Sam said.

“Please guys, I could lose my job… Please.” I pouted and tried to sound as pathetic as I possibly could.

“Alright fine. Just stop giving me that look.” Dean said.

“Great! Here our your scripts.” I said handing the papers to them, “Makeup is over there and somebody will take you to the set when you’re done!” I ran to set before I could hear any protests from them.

They showed up on set in full hair and makeup, which was a good start. But their acting was worse than I imagined.

Dean looked like a robot. He talked like one too. He had this monotone voice that was driving Bob crazy. Sam, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to throw up. He could decide whether to cross his arms or put his hands in his pockets and he would not stop fidgeting. Cas was okay. He just said his line, and didn’t move at all which was kind of what he was supposed to do.

“Mackenzie.” Bob said turning towards me, “What is wrong with my actors?” 

“Well… you see Bob… see this thing is… Well they were… drinking last night and they’re really hung over. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“It better not.” Bob replied.

I was relieved when they day finally ended and I could go see John. Unfortunately Dean and Sam insisted on coming. So I brought the boys with me.

When we got to the gym I walked ahead so I could warn John that I had brought them.

“Hey babe.” I said hugging him, “I’m so sorry about yesterday, things are just crazy on set.”

“Don’t worry about it.” John said tightening his arms around me and dropping his head onto my shoulder.

“So, uh,” I said pulling back to look in his eyes, “The actors kinda came with me. They’re…um… checking out some new fighting techniques.”

John looked over my shoulder and spotted the boys walking up to us. “So they’re gonna watch me kick your ass?” He said looking back at me and grinning.

“You’re so cute John.” I said smiling back, relaxing a bit because I know he’s okay with them being here, “We both know who’s gonna win.”

“Oh really?” he said pulling me closer.

“You bet.” I smiled and kissed him.

John kissed me back, holding me tighter against him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, stretching up on my toes so I could kiss him a little harder.

“YEAH KENZ, GET IT!” I heard Dean yell from behind me.

I immediately stopped kissing my boyfriend and took a half step away from him before turning around to glare at Dean. He was standing closer now with a stupid smirk on his face. He was proud of himself for making me turn bright red. Cas seemed to be studying me, like he was taking mental notes. Sam was just staring at the ground, like he was giving me privacy or something.

“So funny De- Jensen.” I said rolling my eyes, “Come on guys lets go.” I turned and laced my fingers with John pulling him to the mat room. The boys followed behind us.

After we got our gear on, John and I squared up in the middle of the mat. We started circling each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. John, as usual, threw a right hook at me that’s supposed to hit me in the jaw but never does. 

This time I duck under his arm as he swings, getting on the other side of him. I kick him in the back of his right knee causing it to buckle and he goes down to his knees. I pounce on his back so we both fall to the floor, and grab his wrists so both his hands are pinned behind his back. He struggled a bit, but I had him this time.

“One… two… three.” I said flirtingly, “I win baby.”

I got up and watched John roll onto his back. He held out his hand like he wanted me to help him up. When I took it he pulled me down on top of him.

“How did you do that?” he said grinning.

“Well, I have a few coworkers to impress today. I guess I just have more motivation.” I smiled at him.

John kissed me deeply before we got up and moved off the mat towards the boys.

“Nice moves Mackenzie.” Dean said winking at me. “John, you sucked man. What kind of a guy gets beat by a girl?”

“Excuse your fucking self. Yeah I’m a girl but I could still kick your ass any day.” I said smiling.

“Yeah sure you could sweetheart.” Dean said taking a step closer.

“Oh I’m out of this one.” John said as he laughed and walked away, probably to go get changed.

“Gear.” I said simply.

“What?” Dean replied.

“You have to put gear on, it’s illegal to fight here without it. So put it on and lets fight.” Sam gave me a look like he thought I was crazy.

“Alright.” Dean said as he shrugged out of his jacket and moved to put some gear on.

“You sure you know what you’re doing, Mackenzie?” Sam said as he moved closer to me.

“No. I actually didn’t think this one through.” I chuckled.

“Well that’s smart.” He replied sarcastically, “Just be careful Dean’s fast and strong, he could hurt you if he wanted to.” Sam said concerned.

I took a few steps toward Sam so I could put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine.” I said looking into his eyes, “I promise.” I turned away from him a walked onto the mat. “Come on Dean-o lets go.” I looked around to make sure nobody was questioning why I called him Dean. Nobody was.

Dean met me in the middle of the mat and we squared up.

“I’ll go easy on you, I promise.” Dean said.

“Don’t bother.” I said and swung a right hook at him.

He caught my wrist without even blinking, smirking at me like he had already won. I grabbed his wrist too and ducked under both our arms so I could pin his arm behind his back, which can be painful but it clearly didn’t hurt him.

Dean easily got out of the hold and landed a punch on the side of my head. The punch didn’t hurt at all. It was more of a mind game. Dean Winchester was trying to fuck with me.

I changed my strategy and swept my leg across the mat, trying to knock him off his feet. It worked and he landed on his side, his head knocked of the floor. He didn’t miss a beat though. He grabbed my legs and pulled me down on the mat with him.

After that we were a tangle of limbs, each of us having the upper hand a few times then losing it. Dean ended up winning by getting me face down on the mat, one hand holding my hands the other holding me around the waist so I couldn’t wiggle my way out.

“Not bad Kenz. You might have had me a few times there.” Dean said above me.

“Well, apparently I need more practice.” I said a little out of breath, “Can you get off me now?”

“Right… yeah, sorry.” Dean said getting up and somehow pulling me with him.

I walked over to the edge of the mat to take my gear off. It wasn’t a fun time. I hurt in a few places, like my ribs and thighs. I probably pulled something. 

“You feeling okay?” I heard Sam say behind me.

“Yeah I’m okay, just a little sore.” I said as I took the last of my gear off. I turned and look at him. “It was a massacre wasn’t it?”

“No. No not a massacre. It was just… You did good, especially against Dean.” He replied smiling.

“Thanks.” I replied looking around, “Wait where’s John?”

“Oh right, he told me to tell you he had to go. He had an emergency call in or something like that.” 

“Yeah that would make sense. He’s a surgeon.” I said but immediately wanted to change the conversation.

Sam must have sensed that because he changed the topic. 

“So when did all this fighting stuff start?” He asked.

“Um… a few years ago. Probably like two and a half years ago.” I replied.

“And, uh, how long ago was Tuesday for you?” Sam asked hesitantly

“Six years ago.” I said softly and without hesitation.

“Wow, that’s a long time. It’s been four for me… so I guess that six isn’t that long.” He was starting to sound a little awkward.

“Not like it’s been an easy six years.” I said without thinking.

“Why would you say that?” Sam asked moving a bit closer.

“No reason, just forget I said anything.” I said trying to change the topic again.

“Alight fine.” He said putting his hands up defensive. “So how long have you and John been dating.”

“Can we not talk about that?”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to talk about my boyfriend with they guy that… The guy that I had feelings for.” Sam’s expression changed when I said that, “The guy that I didn’t even get a chance with because he lived in an alternate freaking dimension.” He started to step towards me, invading my personal space again, “The guy who just decided to show up in my dimension one day and make me rethink my entire life.”

“Kenzi, I-“ His hand reached for my face but I quickly stepped out of his reach.

“Sam, please just don’t say anything.” I said, “Everything’s just really confusing for me right now.”

“Then talk to me. Let me help.” Sam replied giving me his puppy dog look

“HEY!” Dean’s voice snapped us out of our conversation. “Can we get food I’m starving?” he said as he and Cas walked over to us.

“Yeah sure. Is Italian okay?” I asked happy to end my conversation with Sam.

“Hell yeah.” Dean said.

So we all went out to dinner then went to a bar after so the boys could have few drinks. I was the designated driver so I had soda. Dean and Cas were doing shots and Sam was drinking a beer.

I drove them back and put them in their trailers, safe and sound for the night. Dean was a bit drunk, Cas was obliterated, and Sam was fine.

I went back to my trailer and felt wide-awake. So I grabbed myself a beer and put on a movie to watch until I was tired enough to go to bed. But my brain just wouldn’t turn off.

What if I had stayed in their dimension? Would I have stayed with them and become a hunter. Dean teaching me how to shoot and Sam teaching me how to hack into security cameras? Could I even have handled all the crap that they boys went through?

Then I started thinking about everything that happened that Tuesday, all the excitement that I felt on the hunt. It was the only time that I felt like I was doing anything with my life. I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stay, see where things went with the guys, hone my hunter skills. 

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I knew who it was before I even got up to answer.

“Hey Sam. Do you need something?” I asked.

“Uh, no. Can I come in?” He asked.

“Um…” This is a bad idea, “Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks.” Sam said walking in and moving to sit on my couch.

“Do you want a beer?” I said walking over to the mini-fridge.

“No thanks.”

I grabbed myself one because I was definitely going to need it and sat down on the couch, trying to put as much distance between Sam and I as possible.

“So you can’t sleep.” Sam said

“Yeah, I got a lot on my mind. My actors are still missing if you forget.” I said staring at the TV screen sipping on my beer.

“Oh yeah. I forgot there’s a guy in this dimension with my face.”

“Yes, Jared. He wouldn’t be in my trailer right now.” I mumbled.

“What?” I could hear the smirk in his voice, “Am I making you uncomfortable.”

“Very.” I said finally looking at him, only to find out that he had moved close to me. “So, uh” I continued looking back at the TV, “Have you seen 300? Do they have this movie in your dimension?”

“Yes, they do. And I’ve seen it.” Sam replied

“It’s a pretty good movie.”

“You do know that my brother basically invented dodging, right?” he said.

“I’m not dodging anything.” I replied plainly, I felt Sam move closer.

“Yes you are.”

“Well maybe I just don’t want to talk about it.” I said still staring at the TV.

“You never want to talk about anything.” Sam replied sounding a bit frustrated.

“Says the guy who’s only known me for like seven days.” I said coldly.

“And what’s that supposed to mean.”

“It means that you don’t know even know me Sam.” I said finally looking him in the eye.

“I know I don’t, but that doesn’t matter. What I do know is there’s something here,” he gestured between us, “and I know you feel it too.”

“Sam, it doesn’t matter what I do or do not feel. The fact is, you live in another dimension. So this,” I gestured like him, “whatever it is, it doesn’t work.”

“You don’t know that, Mackenzie.” Sam said taking my hands in his, “And that doesn’t change what I want. I’ve thought about you everyday since you left and I don’t know why. Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven’t done the same.”

“I work on the set of a TV show about your life.” I replied.

“That’s not what I mean, Mackenzie.” Sam said slowly moving closer to me.

“I have a-a boyfriend.” I said weakly as Sam started getting a little too close.

“Yes you do.” He said his face inches from mine.

“You’re going to leave.” I whispered, trying to find my voice.

Both of Sam’s hands cradled my face.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?”

I couldn’t even nod before Sam kissed me gently. Butterflies rushed to my stomach like this was my first kiss. I stopped thinking about everything that was wrong with this situation. 

My arms wrapped around Sam’s shoulders as he moved his hands to my waist. I was the one who broke away for the kiss. Leaning my forehead against his, eyes closed trying to catch my breath.

“We shouldn't have done that.” I said after a few seconds.

“Mmm.” Sam hummed, “Why don’t you let me do the thinking for a while.” With that his lips were back on mine, kissing me deeply.

One of his hands curled around the back of my knee and pulled is across his legs so I was straddling his lap.

I know that kissing Sam was wrong. Hell, it was cheating! But I couldn’t help myself from threading my fingers through his long brown hair and holding his head in place so I could kiss him harder.

Sam and I kissed for a very long time. It was a little strange because he didn’t try anything. He didn’t feel me up or try to fuck me. He just held me close. He seemed perfectly content with just holding me and kissing me. It was strange for me. I didn’t know how to feel about it. 

Then there was a knock on my door.

Unfortunately, I was still lip locked with Sam when Dean decided to rudely enter my trailer.

“Hey Mackenzie have you seen Sa-“ Dean cut off when he saw us.

My head snapped around and I was looking at Dean over my right shoulder, still on top of Sam. That’s when reality came crashing back to me.

“Shit.” I said quietly looking at Dean. “Shit!” I repeated, louder this time as I scrambled off Sam’s lap.

“Kenzi,” Sam started looking concerned.

“SHIT!” I half yelled pushing past Dean and running out of my trailer.

I ran all the way to the set. The chilly night air was helping me clear my head a little as I looked for a place to sit down. I went to the Impala, a place I’ve gone a couple times to think. I climbed in the drivers seat and put my face in my hands, trying not to cry.

A tap on the window made me jump. I looked up to see Dean there. He opened the door.

“Scoot over, kiddo.” He said

“I’m 27 jerkface, I’m not a kid.” I said as I moved over to the passenger seat.

“You’re still younger than me, so yeah you are.” He said as he got in and closed the door.

“Jerk.” I said in mock offense.

“Bitch.” He replied automatically. I started to laugh and Dean gave me a puzzled look. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing it’s a fandom thing.” I said.

“Fandom?” He asked

“I’m not explaining all that to you.” I said still amused. Then we fell silent.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked after a few seconds.

“Not really.” I said knowing what he meant.

“You know it’s funny that you came to my car.” Dean said with a half smile.

“Why’s that?” I asked

“It’s where I go to think too.” He said running his hands over the steering wheel.

“Yeah I know.”

“That’s creepy.” Dean said looking at me. I gave him a confused look so he continued, “The fact that you know everything about us. Past and future.”

“Well, that’s not all true.” I replied, “When you really think about it, meeting me set you and Sam on a different path. It’s like your lives have the same basic major events but the details are altered a bit.”

“You’re pretty damn smart, Kenz.” Dean said smiling a bit.

“Only sometimes.” I replied, looking down at my hands in my lap.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said sounding very sincere.

“About what?”

“About coming here and screwing your life up.”

“Dean,” I started, turning to face him, “you didn’t do anything. This is just another bump in the road. I’m fine.”

“Well that’s a load of crap.” He said back, “That look on your face, I’ve seen it way too many times to count. You’re confused and afraid. Confused about what you want to do with your life, because honey it ain’t film. And you’re afraid that as soon as Cas, Sammy, and I leave you’ll feel empty inside again.”

“How did you-“

“That look you had on your face before you left our dimension, that was the look of a hunter being taken out of her fight.” He continued, “I know for a fact that Sam is the least of your worries. Yeah, the shit that’s going down between you two is making everything harder, but you’re more concerned about that emptiness inside you.”

“Dean I-“ but he cut me off again.

“You started fighting at that gym because you needed to feel the way you did in our dimension. That adrenaline rush you get in the face of danger.” He took a breath. “No matter how hard you fight the feeling, you know you don’t belong here.” I started tearing up a bit. “The truth is you want to go back, and you’d do anything to get back.”

“How did you do that?” I said wiping a few tears off my cheeks. “How did you know?”

“You can come with us.” He said simply.

“No I can’t. I have a life here Dean.”

“But is it the life you want?”

“I… don’t know.” I started, “Sometimes I feel like two different people. I’m the assistant director of a TV show who has a great life, but there’s a part of me that wants more. I want excitement and danger, the only time I ever felt anything like that was when I first met you and Sam. But that doesn’t mean that I can just leave the life that I have here. I have a family. I have John. I just can’t.” I started to tear up again.

Dean put a hand on my arm. “Yes you can.” He said, “But you don’t have to decide anything right now, just think about it.”

After our talk Dean made sure that Sam left my trailer. When I got back I passed out, dreaming about what it would be like to be a hunter.

I woke up the next morning to a text message from Alex.

Stanley Park. 1 Hour. Bring the boys.

I woke up the guys quickly and piled them into the car. I grabbed them coffee on the way. We were in the park with ten minutes to spare.

Alex was easy to spot. She was in an open area with a bunch of equipment that I won’t even ask about. She was typing into a computer-looking device that was wired into a bunch of metal rods stuck into the ground in a circle.

Sam was clearly intrigued because he went right over to Alex and started poking around at the equipment.

“Dean?” I said before he left too.

“Yeah what’s up Kenz?” He said prying his eyes away for Alex and Sam to look at me.

“Can I talk to you?” I asked.

“Yeah of course.” He said following me to the other side of the car.

I leaned up against the driver’s door and he leaned against the back door. I stayed silent for a bit too long so Dean spoke up.

“You make a decision yet?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said looking at him.

“Yes?” he inquired.

“Yes.” I replied smiling.

Dean smiled back and unexpectedly crushed me into his arms. I hugged him back burying my face into his neck.

“I have to tell Alex.” I said after a few seconds.

“Yeah, go.” Dean said letting go and looking in Alex and Sam’s direction.

I walked over to them, Dean followed closely behind.

“Wow, and you figured all this out in just two days? How the hell did you do it?” Sam looked like he was fangirling over Alex’s work.

“I have no life other than work.” She replied typing mindlessly into a computer “Mackenzie is my only friend and she’s always busy. I have a lot of time on my hands.”

“Well, its still very impressive work.” Sam said smiling.

“Thanks.” Alex said smiling back.

“Hey,” I said as I got to where they were standing, “sorry to interrupt the geek moment but can I steal my best friend for a sec?”

“Yeah of course.” Sam said walking away to give us space. Dean followed him.

“Thanks.”

“What’s up, dude?” Alex asked still looking at the computer.

“I’m going with them.” 

Alex froze and turned slowly to look at me. Her face looked completely shocked and a bit angry

“Yo- you’re going with them? To their dimension?! What about like… I don’t know, your entire life here?!.” She was starting to get hysteric, “And what about me?! What the hell am I supposed to do without you!?!?”

“Alex, you’re my best friend. You always have been and you always will be. You know me. You know how I feel about my life. You know I have to do this.” I said back.

I could see her eyes start watering. She knew I was right.

“Shit.” She tried to blink away tears, “Fuck you’re right. You gotta go. Shit I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too bro.” I said back smiling and starting to cry.

I hugged her tightly, both of us trying not to cry. Beeping coming from the computer made us break away. Alex went straight to the computer and started typing again.

“Thirty seconds guys.” She yelled, “Get in the circle.”

We all ran into the circle made from metal rods in the ground. I stood in between Sam and Dean. I was nervous and excited all at the same time.

“Mackenzie what are you doing?” Sam asked, looking down at me.

“I’m coming with you.” I said smiling at him and then at Dean. He smiled back.

“Alright.” Alex yelled as the wind picked up and thunder rumbled above us. “Five… Four… Three… Two… One!”

Lightning struck the pole right in front of us flowing into every pole in the circle. The air around us got hot and a mist started to circle around us. There was a bright flash of light then I blacked out.

When I woke I was on the ground, my vision was a little blurry and I think I got burned on my shoulder.

“Kenzi?” I heard Alex say.

“What are you doing here.” I said sitting us and looking for the boys. But they weren’t there. I hadn’t moved. “What?” I stood up and looked around.

“Kenzi… I don’t think it worked for you.” Alex said cautiously.

“I… But… No.” I said clearly upset, “No! I wanted to go!” I screamed falling to my knees and crying.

“Kenzi!” Alex said running toward me and hugging me.

“I wanted to go.” I whispered.


	4. 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter and it was impossible to write. Enjoy.

**3 years later**

I ran to the back of the parking lot, stumbling as I went.

“I’m too fucked up for this crap tonight.” I mumbled to myself.

A few guys picked a fight with me at a bar in some town in Missouri. I was beat up pretty bad, but not so bad that I needed a hospital. I ran when the bar tender called the cops, I don’t know who’d bail me out this time.

I got in my car, sped out of the parking lot, and got on the nearest highway. Time for another town I guess. But I was tired, too tired to be driving. And because I was so deep in thought about how I shouldn’t be behind the wheel I didn’t see the turn in the road ahead and I went straight through the metal guardrail and blacked out.

____________________________________________________________________

I heard the wind blowing when I woke up, I hurt in a few place but it wasn’t as bad as it should have been, and then I realized that I wasn't in my car. I was in the middle of the woods. I shot straight to my feet and started to look around and assess my situation.

“Okay, Mackenzie. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. You just woke up in the middle of the woods after a car accident without your car. It happens to everyone at least once, right?” I said out loud to myself like a crazy person.

It was either early morning or late afternoon, I couldn’t tell which. I took out my cellphone just to find out that it was smashed and the screen wouldn’t turn on.

“Right.” I said to myself, “Car accident.”

I looked around for a minute or two. Trying to figure out where I was, but it was pointless. I stretched out my muscles a little, I was really sore and bleeding in a few places but I couldn’t just sit around in the middle of the woods. So I headed in the direction of the sun. As long as I went in one direction I’d stumble upon something eventually.

“It’s okay Kenzi.” I said to myself while I was walking, “We’ll just find our way back to the road and wait for a car… if the road is even in this direction.”

I must have walked for hours. Which was not a good idea. I had already dehydrated myself by drinking too much and now I was walking long distances. I started to feel dizzy.

The sun was getting dangerously low when I came to a fence. I somehow was able to wedge myself underneath it to get to the other side. There had to be something that the fence was surrounding.

I kept walking. About five minutes after going through the fence I came to a small camp. It looked a lot like a summer camp that I went to when I was younger.

I was really dizzy now and completely out of breath, my vision was even starting to blur. I fell to my knees. I couldn’t walk any further. Maybe if I just took a nap I’d feel better.

"Kenz?!” I heard a surprised voice say.

I looked up. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Dean Winchester running toward me.

___________________________________________________________________

When I came to, I was inside some room. It looked like the inside of a cabin. I was propped up on a bed by a few pillows. When I looked to my right I saw I had an IV in my arm that was giving me fluids. I groaned at the sight of it, I have a huge phobia of needles.

“Mackenzie?” The voice came from the left side of the room.

I looked over and saw Dean Winchester. He had just gotten up from a chair and was dragging it over to sit next to the bed I was on.

“Dean?” I questioned, “Am I still unconscious?”

“No you’re awake.” He said settling back down in his chair, “You’ve been out for almost a day. Me and Cas have been watching you.”

“Thanks. I probably would have died if I didn’t get here.” I paused and then in a panic said, “How the hell _did_ I get here?”

“Well I was hoping you knew the answer to that one.”

“No… I have no clue.” I paused sitting up a little bit more trying to slow my breathing, “Last thing I remember was running away from a bar and then… I think I crashed my car.”

“Bar? Car accident? What the hell were you running from?” Dean didn’t seem very happy with me.

“People were trying to fight me. So I ran. Would you rather have had me stay and get the shit beat out of me?” I asked sternly.

“Mackenzie, have you looked at yourself? You look like you did have the shit beat out of you.”

I looked down at my arms. I had a few bandages wrapped around my forearms and my hands, it didn’t hurt that bad though.

“It doesn’t hurt.” I said looking at Dean.

“Yeah well, you gave me a friggen heart attack.” Dean snapped.

“I’m sorry.” And I meant it. I hate when people have to go out of their way to save me.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Dean replied reaching out and holding my hand.

“Me too.” I squeezed his hand, paused for a moment then said, “So where’s Sam? You’d think he wouldn’t leave my side till I woke up.”

“Sam’s not here.” Dean said dropping my hand and looking down. He didn’t sound okay.

“What do you mean not here. You guys almost never separate…”

“Do you remember the Croatoan virus, you know from the show.”

“Yeah but it was just- No. No there’s no way. Lucifer’s in hell, he’s gone. That future that you were sent to didn’t happen.”

“Well, here it did. We lost Sam to Lucifer about a year ago. The whole thing started six months before then.” I could hear in his voice how devastated he was.

“How did it happen?” I asked

"He ran off late at night. I didn't think he would ever-" He broke off taking a shaky breath, "I couldn't find him. But then in Detroit, we found him but it wasn't him, it was Lucifer." He started tearing up.

“Hey.” I said putting my hand on his arm and looking him in the eye, “I’m here now. I’ll help you get him back.”

“I’m really glad you’re here, but I don’t think we can get him back.” He said back.

“Nothings impossible Dean. You taught me that.” I replied tapping his shoulder with my fist and smiling. Dean smiled back. “So what now.”

“Now,” He said standing up. “I get you some food and you get some more rest. You need time to heal.”

“Can you at least take the IV out?” I said holding up my left arm.

“Yes. But you need to keep yourself hydrated.” He said moving to the other side of my bed.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath as soon as he had a hold of my arm.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah I fine.” I said, my voice sounded strained, “Just take it out quick.”

“Are you… scared?” He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Just fucking take it out.” I said eyes closed still holding that same breath.

He slowly removed my IV, like he was trying to make me have a panic attack or something. When it was finally out I exhaled loudly. Dean chuckled at me.

“Oh am I funny? Is having an irrational fear funny to you? Huh?” I said sarcastically

“No, you’re just ridiculous.” He replied still laughing.

“Go get me food, Winchester.” I said after sticking my tongue out at him.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be right back.” He said smiling.

Not long after he left I fell asleep again.

_“Isn’t it beautiful Mackenzie?” I said as I looked at the burning field of bodies. “Look at everything we’ve accomplished together. We’ve created peace on earth.”_

_In the middle of the field there was a pole with two bodies tied to it. It was Sam and Dean._

_I stared screaming in my mind._

____________________________________________________________________

I woke up screaming like I was in my dream. I was alone in the cabin. When I looked around I saw that someone decided to lie out some new clothes for me at the end of my bed. It was a green tank top and a pair of jeans. I put them on, still trying to get wrap my head around that messed up dream.

“Christ Kenzi, your mind is fucked.” I said to myself as I opened the curtain to look out the window

It looked like it was morning. As I walked out the door I caught the scent of bacon being cooked and my stomach growled. I can’t remember the last time I ate anything. So I followed my nose and found some sort of camp dining hall.

I spotted Cas sitting at a table alone, so I grabbed myself some breakfast and sat down next to him.

“Hey, Castiel.” I said shyly hoping he mostly remembered who I was.

“It’s great to see you awake and moving around Mackenzie.” He replied smiling at me.

“Trust me it’s great to be moving. Where’s Dean?” I asked taking a bite of my scrambled eggs.

“I saw him walking toward the fence a while ago. He’s probably checking the perim- Oh wait speak of the devil.”

As soon as Cas finished his sentence Dean had sat down next to me with a plate of food.

“Kenz, great to see you up.”

“Hey Dean. How the camp looking?”

“Safe and secure.” He said like a general.

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” I asked putting my fork down on my plate.

“The plan for what?” Cas asked in response giving me a puzzled look.

“You know, saving the world. You guys do have a plan right?”

“Well, uh… No.” Dean replied, “We’ve just been trying to keep our people alive.”

“Seriously?” I asked. They both just looked at me, “You’re telling me that the world basically ended a year and a half ago and you guys have done nothing?”

“A lot of people have tried to cure the disease but nothing seems to have worked. We just didn’t see the point. It’s a kill or be killed world now.” Dean replied.

“Well, maybe it’s like the leviathan thing.” They gave me a puzzled look, “You know, cut off the head of the snake and the body will wither away.” They still looked confused, “I guess you guys skipped that chapter of the story. Basically take if we Lucifer out of the picture we can clear up the disease and the world can return to normal, or at least almost normal…”

“That’s a great idea and all Kenz, but nobody on earth is powerful enough to gank the devil.” Dean replied.

“Well we don’t have to kill him. Where are the horseman’s rings?” I asked.

“Lucifer has them.” Cas said.

“Oh… Well, he probably keeps them with him. If we could just get close enough… I sound like a crazy person, don’t I? I am literally insane.” Dean and Cas both started laughing as I muttered to myself jokingly, “Don’t laugh at the crazy lady, she knows where you sleep.”

“You couldn’t win in a fight to me three years ago. You think you could now?” Dean said smirking.

“Oh please with the amount of people I’ve fought in the past couple years I could kick your ass so easily.” I said laughing a bit.

“The amount of people you fought?” Dean asked with a straight face.

“… Yeah… You know at the, uh, gym” I really wanted to change the conversation.

“Yeah. Right okay, the gym.” Dean said back sarcastically.

I got the feeling that he didn’t believe me, so I didn’t say anything. Dean and I just stared each other down.

“Well that right there is my cue to leave.” Cas said getting up, “Don’t kill each other.”

“Bye Cas.” Dean said. I remained silent.

We sat in silent for a few minutes. I started staring at the food on my plate. Dean finished his meal, glancing at me every now and then.

When he finished he stood up.

“Come for a walk with me.” He said, the anger was gone for him voice.

“Okay.” I replied getting up and following him.

He led me to a building that kind of looked like a barn. When he opened the doors I saw what the building was really for, it was for Baby.

“I haven’t driven her in years.” He said staring at Baby and smiling, “But that doesn’t mean I’d ever leave her.” He looked at me, “Hop in.”

“Are we going somewhere?” I asked moving toward the passenger side and opening the door.

“No.” He answered.

We both got in and sat in silence for a while.

“You don’t think I know what’s going on here?” Dean said finally, “I know something’s up with you. What I don’t get is why you’re keeping it from me.”

“Because I don’t want to talk about it.” I said looking at my hands.

“How longs it been since we left?” he asked.

“…Three years.” I replied quietly.

“You were going to come with us. We were going to teach you how to be a hunter. And you got stuck in your dimension. And now you’re telling me that you’re fighting people and running away from bars?” He said, “So do you want to tell me what’s going on with you or do you want me to guess?” Dean stopped and waited for me to speak, “Dammit Mackenzie look at me.” I lifted my eyes to him. “Talk. Now.”

“Okay! Fine!” I took a breath to compose myself before I continued, “It wasn’t easy, okay. I made the decision to drop my entire life and go with you guys. And after the lightning struck, you guys were gone and I was still there. It felt like the end of the world for me.” I sucked in a shaky breath looking down, trying to hold back tears, “I tried to go back to my job, I really did, but I just couldn’t. So I left, got some bartending job at a local pub. I was generally okay, for a bit. But when John left me I couldn’t handle anything anymore.”

“Why did he leave you?” Dean asked when I looked up at him.

“He asked me to marry him… and I said no.” I answered softly, “I just couldn’t see a future with him and he didn’t want to be with me if I didn’t want to be his wife.”

“Okay. So what happened next?”

“Well, I left Vancouver and started just traveling.” I continued, “Some how that made things better. I’d stay in a town for a few months and work my way to the next one. I did that for close to two years. And now I’m here.” I looked back down at my hands.

“Cut the crap Kenz. There’s more to your story than that. You said you’ve been fighting?”

“Well… It’s not always easy to make money.” I said quietly like if I said it quiet enough it wouldn’t be so bad, “I was desperate and I needed to make cash fast.” I paused before continuing, “I stumbled across an underground fighting ring. They said they’d give me five hundred dollars if I could last five minutes in the ring with some guy. And that’s how the whole fighting thing started.”

I looked up at Dean. He didn’t look entirely angry. He looked a bit concerned, but he didn’t say anything. So I continued.

“I got good. I got really good. I think the most I made in a night was about five thousand dollars.” I took a breath before continuing, “But my fighting didn’t stop there. I went to the bar a lot, I guess I kind of have an alcohol problem… Anyway sometimes I’d just get into bar fights every now and then.”

“Excuse me?” Dean said, finally speaking.

“The day that I ended up here.” I said ignoring him, “Well that was a bad day for me. I had just gotten done with a fight, so I went to the bar to celebrate. I ended up taking way to many shots. So when somebody wanted to pick a fight with me, I took them outside. Got the shit beat out of me cuz I was really drunk and couldn’t even see straight. The cops were probably on their way. I ran, got in my car, and drove away. The last thing I remember was going through a guardrail. Then I woke up here.” When I finished I looked down at my lap trying to keep myself together.

Dean didn’t say anything. And I think it was more terrifying than having him yell at me. After just a minute of this deafening silence I snapped. I looked up from my lap and stared into his eyes.

“Dammit Dean say something!” I said. My throat felt tight, the way it feels before the waterworks start.

“I- … I should be pissed at you. I should be telling you what an idiot you are for falling apart like that. But I’ve been in dark places like that in my life, so I get it. And I- I’m so happy you’re here again.” he said gently before he moved across the front seat and kissed me.

His lips were soft against mine, but there was urgency behind the kiss. His hands made their way to my waist and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

Was this seriously happening? I just told him about all the horrible crap I’ve done in three years and he kisses me? What the hell? Plus I had a thing with his brother… at least he had a thing for me. I still don’t know how I felt about Sam.

Dean interrupted my thoughts by pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it in the backseat. He kissed down my neck as he unclasped my bra and threw it next to my shirt.

“Are we seriously doing this?” I asked in partial disbelief as I took off his flannel and his undershirt.

Dean stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes. “The worlds ending, Kenz. And right now, the one thing I want to do before it does end is you.”

That was super cheesy, but I didn’t say anything. I just stared into his eyes for a few seconds then made my final decision.

I kissed him deeply letting my tongue explore the inside of his mouth. His arms wound around my waist as he moved us so he was above me and I was lying down across the front seat, knees on either side on his hips. I ground my hips up into his causing him to moan and kiss me harder.

Dean’s lips traveled down my neck and onto my chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh. I whimpered and ran my fingers through his thick hair and then down to grip his strong biceps.

Dean moved lower and kissed from my stomach down to the top of my jeans. He stopped there and sat back so he could take off my jeans and panties. He threw them in the backseat as I sat up and tried to take off his pants too.

“Hey, wait a minute.” He said grabbing my hands, “We’ll get to me.”

I gave him a look that basically said ‘really?’ then sat up a bit higher, wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and kissed him hard. When I pulled away from him I said, “I don’t give a crap about your male dominance bullshit. Screw the foreplay. It’s the end of the world. Take your pants off and fuck me now.”

His jaw dropped when I said that. After a few seconds of trying to compose himself, he scrambled to get his pants and boxers off. As soon as he threw them in the backseat I put my arms around his neck, pulled him down on top of me, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips met and we kissed like it was the last time we’d ever be intimate with someone else.

I reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing gently. Goddamn he was thick. I jacked him off slowly. He groaned and moved his head to my neck kissing me there wetly and breathing heavily.

Dean pulled back to look at me. He looked so turned on, like a horny teenager. Then his look changed. He started to look like he was about to eat me alive.

He took his dick from me and lined it up with my wet pussy. I let out a moan when he began to slowly push himself inside of me.

Dean groaned when he bottomed out, closing his eyes and burying his face into my neck.

“Fuck” He whispered under his breath as he pulled out once then slowly pushed back in. “Jesus Christ you feel so good.”

“Dammit Dean fuck me.” I moaned in desperation.

He moved slowly at first, moving in and out of me at a steady pace. I grabbed his face and brought his lips up to mine, kissing him hard. I ground my hips up into his, telling him without words to pick up the pace.

He started pounding into me. My lips broke away from his and I gasped and moaned his name. His lips moved to my neck, sucking dark mark above where my shoulder and neck met.

“Holy fucking shit!” I said through clenched teeth.

I tightened my legs around Dean waist, pulling him closer to me. He reached down and started rubbing my clit slowly as opposed to the rhythm of his cock entering me harshly.

My legs started shaking, I wanted to cum so badly but I didn’t want this moment to end. I grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him in for a heated kiss. He kissed me back, speeding up all his movements.

“Fuuuuuuck!” I moaned breathing heavily, breaking away from his lips, and leaning my forehead against his.

“Come on Kenz, I know you want to cum. Just cum for me baby.” Dean said, his voice deeper than normal.

I came instantly, moaning his name. My pussy clamped down on his hard cock as he continued to rub my clit. He kissed me hard then put his forehead on my shoulder.

“Fuck I’m gonna-“ Dean’s arms wrapped around my waist holding me close as he came inside me, thrusting slowly and enjoying the moment.

Once we both came down from our orgasms he pulled out of me. He shifted us so he was lying with his back on the seat and I was on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat begin to slow to a normal pace. His hands were rubbing soothing circles on my back.

“What’s this from?” Dean asks rubbing the burn scar on my right shoulder.

“That’s from the lightning strike.” I said softly. “From the day you guys left me.”

His right arm wound around my waist and crushed me into him as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“I was so confused when we got back to our dimension and you weren’t there.” He said softly, “I didn’t know what happened to you. A million thoughts went through my head and I was so worried. You could have been dead, or in a different dimension that wasn’t either of ours.” He paused for a minute and started rubbing circles on my back again, “When I saw you stumble onto our camp, all bruised and bleeding, I was so damn happy I got to see you again before the world ended.”

“The world isn’t going to end Dean. I know you’re going to save it.” I said looking up at him.

“How do you know?” he asked.

“Because you’re Dean fucking Winchester and I believe in you.” I said smiling at him.

Dean leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

“I hope you’re right.” He said after he pulled away.

We cuddled like that for a while before we decided we couldn’t stay there forever. We got dressed and went back to the main part of camp.

Dean had to run off and gather more supplies. I stayed back and sorted through the supplies we did have with a couple of people that I didn’t know. I didn’t talk much so that gave me plenty of time to think.

That dream felt so real. I remember it like it was a memory. It just makes no sense. Why was I burning a field of people? Why the hell were Sam and Dean right in the middle of all of it?

“Mackenzie?” the voice startled me because I was so deep in thought.

I turned around and saw Cas.

“Jesus Christ Cas I almost peed myself! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” I laughed, “What’s up?”

“I was just headed to get dinner. You’ve been working all day, you should eat something.” He said.

“Is it really already dinner time?” He nodded, “Yeah I’d love to grab dinner.”

We went to the dining hall grabbed our dinner then sat down at the same table we had for breakfast.

“So Castiel, since this universe is clearly different from the show can I ask you a few questions?” I asked as I cut into the weird looking meat that I had on my plate.

“What would you like to know?” he replied.

“Are you like a drug abusing, orgy having, human now?”

Cas laughed, “Well I am human. I hid my grace when Lucifer came to earth. It’s easier to hide from him this way. As for drugs, I do pop a Tylenol from time to time, heavy stuff I know. And umm… no to that other one.”

“Well that’s good to know. In the show in 2014 you were a little out of control. How about Dean? Is he… you know whoring around and doing any other stupid things?” I said looking down at the food on my plate.

“He’s certainly not himself, not with Sam being in the situation he is in. But Dean is not doing anything out of the ordinary. He’s too busy to be, as you say, whoring around.”

“And is there really no plan to get Sam back?”

“No. No there is no plan.” Cas said holding my gaze.

After dinner I went back to my cabin, at least I think it was mine. There wasn’t anything in there. I was tired and still hurting from the accident so I went to sleep early.

 

_I held him by his shirt with one hand and hit him in the face again._

_“Isn’t this fun Dean?” I asked him as he lay bleeding on the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and heard one of his ribs crack. “Didn’t you say once that I couldn’t beat you up?”_

_“Please Kenz,” he said rising to his knees and holding me weakly at the wrist, “this isn’t you. Please come back to me.”_

_I bent down to look him directly in the eye and said with a smile, “Don’t you understand, Dean? This is who I am now.”_

_Then I grabbed him by the face and snapped his neck._

 

“NO!! NO STOP IT NO!” I said as I woke up screaming and punching.

“Ouch! Dammit Kenz, calm down.” I heard Dean’s voice come from beside me right before the light snapped on.

“Dean?!” I kneeled on my bed and grabbed a handful of his shirt. I needed to be sure he was real. I started sobbing and put my head on his chest, “Dean I’m sorry I’m so so sorry.”

Dean’s arms went around me as he sat on my bed. “Shhh, hey it’s okay Kenz, it was just a dream. You’re right here. You’re okay, I promise.”

I curled up in his lap and let him hold me until I calmed down.

“Oh God Dean it was horrible.” I said when I could finally speak again.

“It’s okay, just tell me what happened, maybe that’ll help.” He said rubbing circles into my back.

“We were in some room. And you were bleeding, there was so much blood and I was hitting you. I asked you if we were having fun. And you told me that it wasn’t me, you asked me to come back to you.” I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, I was still crying. “I told you that this was who I am now and then… and then I killed you.” I put my hands on his face and leaned my forehead against his, closing my eyes. “I’m so sorry Dean.”

“Hey, look at me.” I pulled away and opened my eyes. “It was just a nightmare.”

“It felt so real though.” I whispered.

“Here,” He took one of my hands a placed in on his chest, “see? Heart’s beating strong. I’m still here. You didn’t kill me, I’m fine.”

“I had a nightmare last night too.” I said quietly. “I was standing at the edge of a field and the field was full of bodies and they were all on fire. In the middle was you and Sam burning and strapped to a pole. And I asked myself if I thought it was beautiful. I said it was amazing what we accomplished together. That it was peace on earth.”

Dean kissed me on my forehead. “They’re just nightmares.” He shifted and put me back in bed, “Go back to sleep. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Dean shut off the light and started walking out the door before I spoke up.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Kenz?”

“Would you… Can you sleep here tonight? I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Yeah I can stay.” He said walking back over to my bed.

He took off his shoes and jacket before he climbed under the covers. I scooted over to wrap my arms around him and put my head on his chest. He held me back and I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

___________________________________________________________________

When I woke up in the morning Dean was gone. Probably off doing his leader stuff.

I went to the dining hall to grab some breakfast. I didn’t know anybody there so I sat by myself and started thinking about my dreams.

They felt so real, like they actually happened. I was there, I felt the heat of the fire on my face, I felt Deans neck snap in my hands. It felt to real to just be coincidence, just dreams. But what else could they be.

“Visions.” I whispered to myself.

But if they were visions then that would mean that that’s what’s going to happen in my future. But what would drive me to do something like that. To turn against Sam and Dean like that. Nothing could. Unless…

I needed to find Dean.

I immediately left the dining hall and went looking for him. I searched everywhere but he and Cas were nowhere to be found, so I went back to my cabin.

As soon as I got through the doorway my vision went dark.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was standing in what looked like a garden. Sam was there in a white suit._

_“Ah, Mackenzie, finally. I’ve been waiting a very long time for you sweetheart.”_

_“What do you mean? How the hell do you even know me? I don’t exist in this dimension.” I said._

_“It has been foretold since the beginning of time that a human girl shall bring about the end of the world.” Lucifer started to move toward me, “This girl is said to be extraordinarily gifted, she will not be of this universe but of another, and when she is brought to us her power will begin to awaken and she shall destroy the old world and give rise to another.” He stopped not five feet away from me._

_“No, that’s not me. I’m sorry but you have the wrong girl.” I said taking a half of a step away._

_“You don’t believe that.” Then he lunged at me._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then my sight came back and I was laying on the floor of my cabin.

“Fuck no.” I said to myself as I sat up

“DEEEEEEEAAAAANNNN.” I yelled hysterically, getting up and running back outside to search for him again.

I ran over to the first person I saw.

“Have you seen Dean today?” I asked a bit frazzled.

“Umm, no. He might be in his cabin. It’s that one over there.” He pointed of a few yards to a large cabin.

“Thank you!” I said as I ran away.

I went inside to find that he wasn’t there.

“He must not be at camp.” I said sitting on his bed. “He has to be on a supply run.”

I put my head in my hands and tried to slow my breathing. I glanced up for a minute and something on his side table caught my eye. I picked it up and immediately knew what I had to do.

I put the object in my pocket and raided deans room for grabbed guns, ammunition, and knives, which I threw in a bag. I walked out of Dean cabin and headed toward the front entrance, nobody was around to stop me. At the gate I found a motorcycle. It was a ninja, a black one. I walked out of the camp, started it up and headed down the street toward Detroit.

It was a long drive. I mostly took highways. It was scary how empty everything was, half the towns I stopped in where deserted. Croatoan was written everywhere, its crazy to see what the virus did to the world.

Three days after I left I stopped in a small town outside of Detroit. Knife drawn I raided a mini-mart for some food. I sat on a bench next to my bike and ate a can of spagettio's, not as bad as you may think. A noise made me look to my left. There was a small boy crouched on the ground 20 feet away fiddling with something. I got up and took a step towards him, but then his head snapped up and I saw the blood on his face, there was a bird at his feet and he was eating it. I didn't even stop to think I just started up my bike and high-tailed it out of there.

I hit the city line of Detroit about 20 minutes later. That's when I started panicking, what if my plan doesn't work? But it has to work. It's the only thing I can do. It's the only way.

So I made it to the building where I knew he would be. I turned off my bike and left it out front as I walked around to the other side of the building where the garden was. There I saw Sam… I mean Lucifer sitting and waiting for me. I walked over but stopped about ten feet away.

"Hello Mackenzie." Satan said politely, "It's nice to finally meet you. I've waited for so long. Learned a lot about you from our friend Sam."

"All bad I hope." I said a bit nervously, "You know why I'm here so can we just get on with it."

"Mackenzie,” he said giving me almost a sarcastic look, “I have no idea why you are here. It’s a very stupid decision on your part. So why don't entertain me by telling me when you’ve come on this suicide mission."

"I-I want to make a deal, me for Sam. The problem is Sam isn't your true vessel. He was but that was before I came to this dimension. I know you can feel it, the bond we have, it’s how I found you here. So take me instead of him. You know we’re meant to be together" I said, my confidence level rising.

"Interesting." He said as he studied me, "It's true, as the prophecy foretold." He chuckled, “You have a death wish, don’t you?”

"Take the deal Lucifer.” I replied ignoring him, “You don't need Sam anymore. Take me."

"He's screaming inside my head, telling you to stop."

"Too bad. Tell him to shut up. It’s my decision, not his.” I said

"Sam really doesn't want me to. He's very against this decision of yours." The devil said.

"You've had Sam long enough. Take me, your true vessel. Just let Sam go. Plus it’s just gonna piss him off if you do and I know you want to make him suffer."

He contemplated the decision for a minute then said:

"Alright Mackenzie, I accept." He stood and started walking towards me. Once he got within five feet I started panicking again.

"Wait!" I said holding my hand up stopping him I just needed a bit more time to compose myself, "Just… let me say goodbye to Sam first, please." I begged

"A decent last request." He closed his eyes. When they opened Sam's panicked face took over and he came running at me.

"Please, Mackenzie, don't do this." He said as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug burying his face in my hair. “Please Kenzi, no."

"I have to do this Sam, you'd do the same for me." I said, my whole body shaking, "There's just no other way Sam. Dean needs you. Just… take care him, keep him out of trouble."

“I love you.” Sam said almost crying.

“I…I’m ready now Lucifer.” I couldn’t finish my sentence. Tears were streaming down my face. There was nothing I could say.

Sam changed again, Lucifer taking over his body for the last time. He took my hand and his other came up to place two fingers against my forehead.

I took a deep breath, or rather Lucifer did… I couldn't control my own body. I felt wrong all over.

"This is incredible." I heard myself say, "You can’t begin to understand the power you have, little lady.”

I… I mean Lucifer looked down at Sam's body. He was clearly unconscious. It was time now. I had to gain control of my own body again. I tried to push my consciousness into my brain. It felt like some one had taken a scalpel to my head. Lucifer… or maybe me I don't really know. But anyway one of us started screaming. We buckled over and held our head in our hands. It hurt so damn bad but I continued to fight. He was pushing back, trying to keep me in the subconscious parts of my brain.

"Mackenzie stop righ-" He cut off screaming loudly.

I stood up finally in control of my own movements.

"Sorry Lucie." I said, "But this is my party."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the object from Deans table. I could hear Lucifer in my head still screaming as I threw the rings of the four horsemen on the ground.

"Bvtmon tabges babalon" I said

As I spoke the incantation the doors to the cage opened at my feet. Right as I was jumping in I heard Dean behind me screaming. I looked back at him.

"Kenz no stop!” Dean yelled with a panicked and powerless expression on his face.

“Dean,” I started, I was openly crying now. “Dean I’m so sorry.” I said before I jumped in the hole in the earth and blacked out.

When I woke up I was hot… too hot. I was burning my skin was literally on fire! I looked over to see Lucifer in his true for sitting next to me. He looked kind of… sexy for the devil.

"Bad move little girl, I'm going to entertain myself for the rest of eternity." The devil said wickedly

I started screaming.


End file.
